


Cienie

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mystery, Not Your Usual Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parapsychology, Psychology, Self-Discovery, Symbolism
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Gdy nie patrzysz, wydają się większe. Przyjrzysz się – zobaczysz, czym są naprawdę. Byle tylko się nie bać...





	1. W objęcia nieznanego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NARRATOR: Albus Potter

Ciepło... miękko... Mmm, przyjemnie...

Gdyby tylko nie ten hałas...

\- ...tego brakowało; jakby nie mieli już dość, ci chuligani!

Czy to... McGonagall?

\- Pani profesor, naprawdę, _nie było_ tam nikogo. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale na pewno nikt go nie pobił.

 _Scorpius._ Ten głos rozpoznałbym wszędzie. On tu jest.

 _Tu..._ Czyli gdzie?

\- Coś nowego?

Trzeci głos. Też brzmi znajomo...

\- Na razie nic. Ciągle śpi.

Znów McGonagall.

\- Śpi? Więc wkrótce się obudzi?

A, to chyba Theo... Co on tu robi?...

Co _ja_ tu robię?

\- Hmm... Najprawdopodobniej.

Mam ochotę zatkać sobie uszy; wszystko jest takie głośne...

\- Oh! Pani profesor...

Szlag; mogłem nie podnosić tej ręki.

\- Cóż znowu- Och, no, najwyższa pora!

\- Mmmh... Nie tak... Nie tak głośno... - Próbuję użyć głosu, ale coś nie działa jak trzeba. Drapie i łaskocze mnie w gardle; zaczynam kasłać i do oczu napływają mi łzy. Przez chwilę słyszę szmer, potem ktoś podnosi mnie do pozycji siedzącej, a w następnej chwili coś zimnego dotyka moich ust. Z pewnym wysiłkiem otwieram oczy.

Szklanka wody.

Biała pościel i łóżko.

I więcej łóżek.

Skrzydło szpitalne.

Rozglądam się krótko: parę metrów ode mnie stoi dyrektorka, nieco dalej Theo, jak zwykle z rękami w kieszeniach szaty, a obok mnie... No tak, Scorpius. Pomaga mi nie opaść z powrotem na poduszki i przytrzymuje szklankę z wodą, bym mógł pić.

\- Poradzę sobie - chrypię, podnosząc prawą dłoń, by chwycić szklankę trzęsącymi się palcami; jego dłoń jest ciepła i podtrzymuje moją.

Mija kilka cichych sekund, gdy przyjemnie chłodny płyn obmywa moje gardło; mam wrażenie, że wszyscy wstrzymują oddech, obserwując mnie i czekając. Nie lubię tej atmosfery, jest zbyt... gęsto i duszno; czuję się jak pod ostrzałem.

\- Dziękuję. - Oddaję teraz w połowie pustą szklankę Scorpiusowi i opadam w ciepłe objęcia miękkiej pościeli, pozwalając wciąż ciężkim powiekom zasłonić mi obraz.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Pyta ostrożnie, z cichutkim stuknięciem odstawiając szklankę na szafkę obok mojego łóżka.

\- Śpiąco - szepczę, jakby odpowiedź była zarezerwowana tylko dla niego. - Ale poza tym dobrze. Co się stało? - rzucam pytanie w przestrzeń, ciekaw, kto odpowie.

\- Tu jest właśnie problem, panie Potter: nie wiadomo. - Słyszę, jak McGonagall podchodzi do krawędzi łóżka i niemal czując na sobie jej zawsze badawczy wzrok, mam wrażenie, jakbym sam brał udział w domniemanym spisku, przez który leżę teraz w skrzydle szpitalnym, ledwo utrzymując się w stanie trzeźwości. - Wszystko co wiemy, to to, że zemdlał pan na korytarzu siódmego piętra; jednak przyczyny omdlenia ustalić się nam nie udało. Nie ma żadnych śladów magii, żadnych fizycznych obrażeń, a ogólny stan pana zdrowia jest na tyle zadowalający, że mogę śmiało stwierdzić: nie mamy pojęcia, co mogło wywołać utratę przytomności.

Wzdycham głęboko, rad, że otwarte okna umożliwiają dopływ świeżego powietrza; wtedy było mi tak duszno...

\- Al, a ty... nie pamiętasz, co się stało? - Zdziwiony głos Theo dobiega do mnie jakby z oddali i skupiam się, by nie odpłynąć, bo sen woła mnie, a łóżko mu wtóruje, otulając moje ciało ciepłymi ramionami.

\- Nie bardzo... Nie wiem, pamiętam, że wracałem z lekcji, a potem... potem obudziłem się tu. I tyle.

Po tej informacji nastaje dziwna cisza; niemal słyszę ich oddechy; ale nie chce mi się otworzyć oczu i zobaczyć, co dokładnie się dzieje.

\- Czy mogę zasnąć? - Czuję, że i tak nie dam rady pozostać dłużej na jawie, mimo że od ostatniego odpoczynku dzieli mnie dopiero kilka minut.

W dalszym ciągu nikt się nie odzywa; a potem słyszę odgłos kroków i jak zawsze pewny głos dyrektorki:

\- Naturalnie. Najwyraźniej sen to jedyny lek, którego pana organizm w tej chwili potrzebuje. Niech pan odpoczywa, panie Potter.

\- Zdrowiej, Al.

Wiem, że McGonagall i Theo opuszczają skrzydło szpitalne, ale gdy postanawiam uchylić jeszcze na chwilę powieki, Scorpius wciąż siedzi na krzesełku obok mojego łóżka. Jego szare oczy lustrują mnie i znajome ciepło rozlewa się po moim ciele, gdy w nie spoglądam. Uśmiecha się. Ja też.

\- Nie idziesz? - pytam, już ledwo balansując na krawędzi snu.

Kręci głową.

\- Będę cię pilnować. - Szczerzy się, a jego oczy błyszczą. - Zresztą, jest weekend; nigdzie mi się nie spieszy.

Chcę go spytać, czy bez tego też by ze mną został, ale nie zdążam, bo już opadam w ramiona sennej nicości.

 

***

 

Gdy budzę się następnego ranka, czuję się normalnie, a kilka godzin później zostaję wypuszczony ze szpitala.

Przez cały ten czas Scorpius nie odstępuje mnie ani na krok (prawie) i nie żebym narzekał, jednak gdy przez resztę dnia obstaje przy towarzyszeniu mi non-stop, zaczynam się niecierpliwić.

\- Scor, poważnie, nie potrzebuję patrona - wzdycham, gdy ponownie asystuje mi w drodze do łazienki.

\- Normalnie nie. - Stwierdza rzeczowo. - Ale skąd możesz wiedzieć, czy znów nie stracisz przytomności? Co jeśli upadniesz i uderzysz się w głowę? Albo zemdlejesz na schodach? Możesz sobie zrobić poważną krzywdę, Al, lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

\- To nonsens. - Kręcę głową, lekko rozbawiony, choć wzrusza mnie troska Scorpiusa. - Powtarzam ci po raz... nie wiem który, nieważne: czuję się dobrze. Ok? Do-brze. Nic mnie nie boli, nie mam żadnych zawrotów, nudności ani niczego innego.

Scorpius przygląda mi się przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi tak, jak zawsze robi, gdy się nad czymś zastanawia.

\- Dobra, do końca tego dnia, a potem przestanę - oznajmia kategorycznym tonem, po czym dodaje, akcentując zdanie uniesionym palcem: - Jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku.

Wzdycham teatralnie, dając znać, że się poddaję, ale po chwili się śmieję.

\- Nie da się inaczej, huh?

Kręci głową, robiąc tę jego uroczą zaciętą minę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak na dobrą sprawę to to jest moje pierwsze nie-one-shotowe coś ze Scorbusa. I, jak wspomniałam w notatkach pod "Starsi bracia czasem się przydają", nie jest mi zbyt wygodnie z pisaniem większych rzeczy, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że raz zaczęłam; z pewnym pomysłem, fakt, aczkolwiek nie wiem, co z tego wyjdzie, bo nigdy jeszcze żadnej zaczętej- nazwijmy to- powieści nie udało mi się skończyć, niestety. To jest po prostu kolejna moja na-luzie-pisana rzecz.


	2. Trzymaj i pamiętaj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NARRATOR: Albus Potter

Zimne krople potu spływają mi po czole, karku i plecach, a moje ciało drży, gdy pochylam się nad leżącym pode mną Scorpiusem. Jego oddech jest głośny i bardzo nierówny. Zaciska powieki, jęcząc cicho.

\- Al... Błagam, nie dam... już rady - dyszy słabym głosem, wzdrygając się po raz kolejny, gdy przesuwam różdżkę nad następną szkarłatną plamą na jego białej koszuli.

\- Spokojnie, już prawie, jeszcze tylko kilka...

Próbuję się opanować; ręka drży mi tak okropnie, że muszę z całej siły zaciskać palce na tym niewielkim kawałku drewna, który jest moim jedynym ratunkiem.

Rzucam krótkie, badawcze spojrzenie na jego twarz, bojąc się, że w każdej chwili go stracę. Piękny blady róż opuścił już jego wargi i wszelki odcień uciekł z jego twarzy: zwykle zdrowo blada, teraz przeraża widmową szarością. Zmarszczki co i moment znaczą cienką skórę wokół jego oczu, gdy jego rysy wykrzywiają się w falach bólu wstrząsających całym jego ciałem.

\- Już. Koniec. Zrobione - oznajmiam w końcu.

Mój głos wciąż jest roztrzęsiony, gdy odsuwam się nieco, klękając ostrożnie przy jego boku. Jego oddech wciąż ma formę nierównych sapnięć, ale wyraz jego twarzy wskazuje, że największe katusze minęły. - Scorpius? - niemal szepczę, obserwując go w napięciu i mentalnie błagając, by dał znak, że wszystko jest już dobrze.

Ku mojej uldze, powoli otwiera oczy, wyrównując oddech. Podnosi prawą dłoń i przesuwa palcami po swoim torsie, jakby badając, czy wciąż jest w jednym kawałku. Po dłuższej chwili pozwala ręce opaść z powrotem na posadzkę, bezwładnie, jak gdyby bez życia. Jego mina nie wyraża niczego, gdy wpatruje się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń ponad swoją głową. Jego ciało się rozluźnia i wkrótce leży tak spokojnie, jakby spał, oddychając równo i głęboko, i gdyby nie powolne unoszenie się i opadanie jego klatki piersiowej, chyba dostałbym ataku paniki, bo wygląda teraz tak... nieżywo: wciąż śmiertelnie blady, leżący bez ruchu i wpatrujący się z dziwnym uporem w bliżej nieokreślony punkt gdzieś w górze.

W końcu przełyka ślinę.

\- To koniec?

Nie patrzy na mnie, gdy to pytanie- zabarwione niedowierzaniem- zawisa pomiędzy nami.

Przez cały ten czas po prostu siedziałem, patrząc, jak dochodzi do siebie i samemu wracając do normalnego stanu.

Prawy kącik moich ust unosi się na ułamek sekundy, jakby pociągnął za niego jakiś chochlik. To nie mógł być uśmiech.

\- To koniec - stwierdzam, nie tonując odpowiedzi żadną z morza emocji, które we mnie szaleją.

A potem otwieram gwałtownie oczy i mrugam zawzięcie, widząc tylko ciemność. Wkrótce zarysy zielonych kotar witają moje zaspane oczy i wzdycham głęboko, z ulgą zdając sobie sprawę, że leżę w swoim ciepłym łóżku, w dormitorium Slytherinu, i jest noc, i nic z tego, co przed chwilą widziałem, się nie wydarzyło. Dobiega do mnie ciche chrapanie pozostałych Ślizgonów. Przewracam się na lewy bok, wtulam w poduszkę i okrywam szczelniej kołdrą, i po kilku chwilach powieki same mi się zamykają, gdy ogarnia mnie błogie uczucie opadania w niebyt.

Następnego ranka, tak jak zawsze, budzi mnie łagodne potrząsanie i kolejny dzień wita mnie wesołym głosem Scorpiusa:

\- Po-ra-wsta-wać, Al!

Mimo wszystko, tej formy budzika nie zamieniłbym na żadną inną.


	3. Ciemna chmura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NARRATOR: Albus Potter

Gdy siedzimy razem przy stole w Wielkiej Sali, racząc się w spokoju pierwszym posiłkiem dnia, Scorpius ciągle spogląda na mnie "ukradkiem". Może tylko mi się wydaje, ale chyba nie bardzo mi uwierzył, gdy na pytanie, jak spałem i czy czuję się dobrze, odpowiedziałem, że świetnie i wybornie. Cóż, kłamstwa to nie były; ale z jakiegoś powodu to, co dzisiejszej nocy przerwało mój sen, nie chce wyparować mi z pamięci tak łatwo, jak litania dat buntów goblinów, których poprawną znajomością będziemy się musieli za kilka godzin popisać na kolejnym bzdurnym sprawdzianie. Bzdurnym głównie dlatego, że Binns pewnie znów zapomni go ocenić.

Zamartwianie się powoli staje się chyba moim hobby. Nie, nie przejmuję się wcale tym, co wydarzyło się wczoraj- nikt poza mną wtedy nie ucierpiał, więc jest dobrze. Dokuczają mi za to obrazy, które miałem nieszczęście oglądać oczyma sennego mnie; i była to jedna z najgorszych sytuacji, w jakich dostało mi się znaleźć. Co z tego, że wykreował ją mój dziwny umysł? Co z tego, że nie jest prawdą?

Boję się- i ten lęk jest trochę absurdalny, ale boję się, że _może_ stać się prawdą.

Mimo że to już niemal półtora roku później, wciąż nie mogę wymazać z pamięci agonicznych krzyków Scorpiusa, gdy był torturowany klątwą Cruciatus. Nie chcę tego pamiętać. Tak bardzo nie chcę tego pamiętać. Ale pamiętam. Widzieć go w bólu to dziesięć razy większy koszmar, niż samemu go doświadczać. I cieszę się, że tamten sen zakończył się lepiej niż się zaczął; bo chyba by mi odbiło, gdyby to poszło w przeciwną stronę.

Scorpius jest dla mnie _wszystkim_ i każda myśl o tym, że może cierpieć, że coś może mu się stać, zabija mnie. Dosłownie wysysa ze mnie życie. Jak dementor.

Wzdrygam się lekko, gdy Scorpius delikatnie kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu.

\- Al, żyjesz? Może i to jest Hogwart, ale ta jajecznica nie wskoczy sama do twoich ust.

Odwzajemniam jego uśmiech, z pewną ulgą, że żartuje, mimo że słyszę w jego głosie troskę.

\- Sorry, zamyśliłem się.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz włączyć to do swojego planu dnia, to będziesz musiał trochę wcześniej wstawać. Za dziesięć minut zaczynają się eliksiry - komentuje beztroskim tonem, pochylając się i sięgając po swoją torbę. - Jedz spokojnie, przecież poczekam na ciebie - dodaje z łagodnym śmiechem, widząc, jak mu się przyglądam.

\- A kiedyś było inaczej? - Pochylam się nad swoim talerzem, w pośpiechu połykając wciąż ciepłą jajecznicę.

\- Nie. I ta rutyna się nie zmieni.

 

***

 

\- Albus... Albus...

\- Co? - Niemal podskakuję na swoim miejscu, gdy Scorpius szturcha mnie łokciem w żebra trochę zbyt mocno.

\- Miałeś dodać sproszkowany ogon salamandry, gdy eliksir zrobi się fioletowy, a nie zielony - odpowiada ponuro, mierząc smutnym wzrokiem zawartość mojego kociołka.

Marszczę brwi, podążając jego śladem.

\- Niech to szlag - mamroczę, mieszając wywar gorączkowo. Może jeszcze da się to uratować...

\- Al, nie mieszaj, bo to-

BUM!

\- No i masz.

Otwieram oczy, wzdychając z frustracją. To był błąd i zaraz zanoszę się kaszlem w ramach dodatkowej zapłaty za swoją głupotę. Gdy w końcu chmura gryzącego dymu się ulotniła, udaje mi się złapać oddech i ogarniam sytuację: Scorpius próbuje powstrzymać chichot, zasłaniając połowę twarzy rękawem szaty, a niemal cała reszta klasy obserwuje mnie z minami wyrażającymi od rozbawienia poprzez politowanie do zniesmaczenia. Slughorn nawet nie ruszył się zza swojego biurka na drugim końcu sali; jakimś cudem udało mu się zasnąć nad stertą papierów, którą- domyślam się- stanowią wypracowania do oceny.

\- Mogłeś mnie wcześniej uprzedzić - rzucam ponuro w stronę Scorpiusa, z kwaśną miną usuwając sadzę z twarzy i zbierając się do rozpoczęcia wszystkiego od nowa.

\- Hej, każdy ma swój kociołek - odpowiada upominającym tonem, ale śmiech barwi jego głos. - Wiesz, gdybyś mnie uprzedził, że faktycznie zamierzasz zacząć praktykować nieskupianie się na tym, co dzieje się wokół ciebie, to bym cię pilnował. - Dolewa coś żółtego do swojego eliksiru. - Mogę zacząć - dodaje, wzruszając ramionami.

Przez moment przyglądam się, jak wystawia język, w skupieniu odmierzając krople kolejnego płynnego czegoś.

Wzdycham ze znudzeniem, zerkając do początku przepisu w podręczniku.

\- Może zacznij... - odpowiadam takim tonem, jakbym przyznawał się do porażki.

Może faktycznie by się przydało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na razie jest z perspektywy Albusa, ale- gdy będzie to stosowne- pojawią się również rozdziały pisane z perspektywy Scorpiusa. Po prostu muszę to dopasowywać do fabuły.


	4. Nienazwane wyspy archipelagu dziwów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NARRATOR: Albus Potter

— Al, powiesz mi, co cię tak zajmuje?

Jego głos jakby wybudza mnie z transu. Muśnięty zmartwieniem, łagodny dźwięk. Podnoszę głowę znad opasłego tomiska, którego fragment miałem czytać. Miałem – ale mój wzrok zastygł w nieświadomości na jednym i tym samym zdaniu. Nie dociera do mnie sens poszczególnych słów. 

Czy ten tekst nie został przypadkiem napisany w obcym mi języku?

Scorpius siedzi naprzeciwko mnie, opierając się o wezgłowie swojego łóżka – tak jak zwykle, gdy spędzamy czas razem nad szkolnymi sprawami – i lustruje mnie badawczo. Zawsze gdy tak na mnie patrzy, mam wrażenie, że prześwietla mnie na wylot, niczym magiczny aparat rentgenowski, rozszyfrowując wszelkie zagadki, które stanowią zawartość moich myśli, i przeglądając wszystkie kadry wspomnień, które przelatują mi akurat przez głowę.

Przygryzam wargę, w absurdalnym instynkcie obronnym przenosząc wzrok na tylko trochę pomiętą szmaragdową kołdrę, na której siedzimy.

— To nic. Jakoś tak po prostu... zdarza mi się odlatywać.

Nie ma mowy, bym zawracał mu głowę jakimś błahym snem; starczy, że sam się nim martwię. Nikt inny nie musi. On nie musi. Nie chcę, żeby się czymkolwiek martwił. 

_**Czy da się uchronić kogokolwiek od bólu? To nieuniknioność; zmarnujesz siły i sprawisz więcej bólu, próbując.** _

Chociaż, niewiele ku temu robię, bo sam jestem, zdaje się, idealnym powodem dla jego trosk. Szlag, jakkolwiek by się starać, to zawsze idzie na marne; przynajmniej w większej części. Takie mam wrażenie.

Szkoda.

— Ale wcześniej ci się jakoś nie zdarzało. — Jego ton jest bardzo rzeczowy, gdy poprawia się na miękkich poduszkach. Ma ich kilka, bo „to takie miłe, gdy masz mnóstwo puchu pod kręgosłupem".

Zgadzam się z tym.

— Mmm, może i... Ale ludzie się zmieniają. Co nie? Nic nowego. — _**Nic nowego, że stale coś nowego; ironia.**_ Wzruszam ramionami i próbuję się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale jakoś nie wychodzi. Jakby mięśnie mojej twarzy zapomniały, jak to się robi, jakby straciły wprawę. Kiedy ja się ostatnio _uśmiechałem?_...

I znów wpatruję się w jego oczy. A on w moje. _**Są takie szarobłękitne; jak chmury pełne deszczu. Trochę nieprzeniknione.**_ I znów mam wrażenie, że topię się w tych srebrzystych oceanach, a on poznaje każdy mój sekret.

Właściwie, nie mam ich zbyt wielu. Przynajmniej nie przed nim. A powodem każdego jednego z tej garstki jest... zwyczajne to, że nie chcę zrzucać mu ciężarów na barki. 

_**Dzielony ciężar nie zawsze znaczy mniejszy ciężar. Czasem sam fakt, że obarczamy nim kogoś jedynie dokłada do całości.** _

— Tylko że każda zmiana ma swoje podłoże — stwierdza, a jego głos wydaje się odległy, o wiele, wiele mil.

_**Ciekawe, gdzie wędruje... Na jak wielu nieznanych mi lądach błąkają się jego myśli... Gdy go raz zapytałem, powiedział, że to nienazwane wyspy archipelagu dziwów.** _

Ponownie wzruszam ramionami, czując się... po prostu jakoś tak głupio. Nieadekwatnie. Jak małe dziecko żalące się, że boi się potwora spod łóżka.

Nie do wiary.

Zwyczajny sen – i tyle wystarczyło, bym pozwolił sobie (choć pozwolenia jako takiego nie było) wielokrotnie odlatywać myślami nie tam gdzie trzeba. W niewygodne, niebezpieczne miejsca. Szczęście, że Scorpius faktycznie zaczął mnie pilnować – w przeciwnym razie na osmalonej twarzy i zmarnowanych niemal dwóch godzinach pracy nad eliksirem (który, w dodatku, będzie stanowił znaczną część oceny końcoworocznej. Czy to jakiś zamach na moją miłość do eliksirów? Wredne życie) by się nie skończyło.

— Al, dobrze się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku?

No tak: nigdy nie zostawiaj pytań Scorpiusa bez odpowiedzi. Kim ja jestem, żeby o tym zapominać?

Wzdycham: moje ciało potrzebuje rozluźnić atmosferę; powietrze wydaje się trzaskać cichutko niecodziennym napięciem (kolejny z tych momentów, gdy chciałbym mieszkać nie pod jeziorem. Na co komu czary-mary, skoro nie można nawet otworzyć okna pod wodą i oczekiwać napływu świeżego powietrza _nie cuchnącego_ jeziorną wilgocią?). 

Czuję się wręcz jak wyłożony na stole obiekt do analizy. Pod światłem jasnych jak księżyc w pełni oczu. 

Brr. Zimne dreszcze.

— No tak. Wszystko jest perrrfect. _Na pewno._ — Dodaję, kiwając głową dla podkreślenia swoich słów. To ponoć sprawia, że wygląda się pewniej.

_**Pozory.** _

— A jeśli... Jeśli coś by było niedobrze... to powiedziałbyś mi, tak?

Scorpius przygląda mi się jak zawodowy badacz, jakby wiedział co robi, jakby wiedział jak patrzeć, gdzie szukać i czego, i mam wrażenie, że faktycznie szuka w moich oczach prawdy.

I niemal się dziwię, że jej, najwyraźniej, nie znajduje.

_**Wątpię, by się poddał. Nie tak łatwo. U niego, raz wzniecony zapał nie gaśnie w prostym zdmuchnięciu. Nie. To go jedynie rozbudza.** _

_**Chyba się boję.** _

Zwilżam językiem dolną wargę, gorączkowo szukając odpowiedzi. **Dobrej _odpowiedzi. Bo taka tam sobie_ każda, _pierwsza lepsza, to nie to, czego nam potrzeba. Ani mi, ani jemu. Choć chyba mi zwłaszcza._**

Właściwie, nic nie jest _niedobrze_. Po prostu martwię się tym głupim snem. Martwię się o _niego_. To normalne. Naturalne. Nieuniknione. Oczywiste.

Taki... instynkt. 

— No pewnie. Nie bardzo miałbym komu innemu, nie? — Niech to; to było głupie. — Ale to serio nic. Zwyczajnie taki... czas. I tyle. Nic takiego.

Cieszę się, że mój głos jest taki spokojny i niealarmujący, i jego też, gdy powtarza pytającym tonem:

— Nic takiego...

— Nic takiego — potwierdzam; magiczna trzykrotność. A potem przerywam trochę aż zanadto intymny kontakt wzrokowy na rzecz zapoznania się w końcu z treścią tego, co mamy przeczytać dzisiejszego wieczora. ( _Czemu_ to musi być transmutacja... Ach, ale przynajmniej nie jestem sam. Dzięki, świecie, za genialnego przyjaciela!)

Scorpius najwyraźniej postanowił zrobić to samo, bo przez następne dziesiątki minut znów jest cicho od wszystkiego, co nie jest transmutacją. 

_**Jak to jest, że dopiero gdy on wykłada temat, nie brzmi to jak obcy język? Nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać jego magia.** _

To dobrze, że nie wracamy na porzucone tory. Nie chcę, by Scorpius błądził po nienazwanych wyspach archipelagu dziwów przeze mnie.

Nie mógłbym mu, tak czy siak, oczywiście, niczego zabronić. Jest swoim człowiekiem; jest wolny. Niech tak pozostanie.

Może przyniosłoby to miły spokój. Z powrotem.

Myślałby kto, że po trzęsieniu ziemi sprzed półtora roku i stabilizującej się od tamtej pory ciszy, spokój i sielanka standardowego życia to rzecz gwarantowana sprawiedliwością. _**Huh, sprawiedliwość. Bajeczki dla naiwnych. Szkoda, że się z tego wyrasta.**_

_**Z wiekiem, wszystko ciemnieje. Aż ślepnie się całkiem, i zostaje tylko czuć; czuć, że się jest; albo przestaje...** _

_**Nie wiadomo. Ostatecznie, zawsze nie wiadomo.** _

Może to tylko, ledwie, wredne zabawy mojej podświadomości... 

_Każda zmiana ma swoje podłoże..._

Co leży u podłoża? Przeszłość? Czy przyszłość? W sumie, na jedno wychodzi.

Szkoda, że w Hogwarcie nie wykładają czegoś, co pomogłoby w takich sprawach. A biblioteka to przytłaczające miejsce, jeśli się nie jest Krukonem w duszy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coś poszło dalej; nie wiem, jak pociągnie, ale reaktywuję to po koło pół roku (pierwsza publikacja była na Wattpadzie, nie tu). Pewne rzeczy mi się zmieniły... i nie przepadam już za narracją, jaką tu wybrałam, ale chyba wolę się jej trzymać, ku jako takiej spójności.  
> Nie mam na razie żadnej dumy z tego opowiadania (no jest takie se, co tu się rozwlekać), aczkolwiek faktycznie istnieje tu pewien zamysł – który ostatnio rozwinęłam i chyba mi pasuje, więc może coś z tego wyjdzie. Chociaż ten rozdział to tylko poprawienie napisanego już dawno szkicu; pojęcia nie mam, jak będzie dalej. Ach, niekonsekwentny pisarz, mmm, jak niemiło.  
> Generalnie, nie nadaję się do pisania dłuższych rzeczy. Ot kaprys mnie raz wziął na rozpoczęcie tego, więc.  
> Dobra. Kudosy i komentarze to miłość, wiadomo. :)


	5. Pomruki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy

_— Moi rodzice to najważniejsze osoby w moim życiu. Kocham ich, bo zrobili dla mnie wiele cudownych rzeczy. Ale popełnili między nimi gorzkie błędy._  
_Chcieli chronić mnie przed złym światem. To było prowadzone dobrym sercem, ale mimo tego nie mogę nie mieć im tego za złe. Problem spoczywa w tym, że nie pozwolili mi ponosić ran. Nie pozwolili mi nauczyć się w tych najważniejszych, wczesnych latach, jak to jest upadać. W efekcie, nie wiedziałem jak się podnosić. Dawałem tylko obraz pt. „wszystko jest okej", bo, mimo że to nowe czasy, oczekiwano ode mnie staromodnego siedzenia cicho i zajęcia się sobą._  
Grzeczny chłopczyk. Nieumiejący sprzeciwić się otoczeniu.  
_Nie dano mi tej broni. Odebrano mi tę siłę, zanim w ogóle miałem szansę poznać jej ostry smak. A potem postawiono mnie na placu boju i..._

_Szklistość źrenic. Błysk tęczówek. Dygot oddechu._

_(Szmer bycia. Subtelność współistnienia. Szlachetność **współ** czujących serc.)_

_— Jeśli nie nauczyłeś się, jak się walczy, ciężko ci będzie zrobić nawet tak banalną rzecz jak chwycenie rękojeści miecza. Bo zwyczajnie nie będziesz wiedział, jak. Może skądś wzięty instynkt ci pomoże. Zwykła inteligencja.  
Wciąż, czasem to za mało._

_Przesuwam oczami po kołnierzu jego koszuli. Świadomość, że kryje się za nim srebrny łańcuszek, podnosi mojego ducha za ramiona._

_Symboliczny upominek ode mnie na zeszłoroczne urodziny. Metafizyczna więź wyrażona w materii_

_( **to dopiero p o c z ą t e k**._

_Te uściski, spojrzenia, dzielone oddechy, ciepło,_

_dotyk podszyty sekretną intencją_

_– to wszystko p o c z ą t e k. Wypielęgnowane nasienie – młode drzewko – ...rozłożyste korzenie, korona, solidny, twardy pień)._

_Zmaczam spierzchniętą skórę warg._

_Jego uśmiech to trzepnięcie skrzydeł motyla; jego szmaragdowe oczy pobłyskują zrozumieniem._

_Mrugam. Jakbym pstrykał ciche zdjęcia, chcąc zachować proste gesty. Jednocześnie,_

_fotografie minionych lat kłują mnie w powieki._

_— No i... nie było okej. Nie bardzo._  
_Nauczono mnie chować ból, ale nie radzić sobie z nim. Nauczono mnie zapominać rany, zamiast je uzdrawiać._  
_W ten sposób powstało wiele zakażonych strupów. Gorączka pod nimi nie ustanie. Musiałbym rozdrapać je na nowo, utlenić starą krew, by mogła płynąć bez przeszkód.  
Chyba dlatego pragnę być uzdrowicielem. Poznać to, co trzymano przede mną w tajemnicy. Taki podświadomy bunt. _

(A może to tylko spisek przeznaczenia?)

_Uśmiecham się krzywo._

_Jego oczy zdają się słuchać każdej miny, gestu, spijać każde słowo z moich warg._

Dziękuję, że słuchasz. Że nie przerywasz. Że starasz się zrozumieć. (Że nie oceniłeś mnie najpierw, że nie dałeś się zwieść uprzedzeniom. 

Bywają słuszne.

Przeważnie jednak, to tylko fałszywe drogowskazy, 

przez które **niewinni** wpadają w bagno.)

_— Tak... A potem, przyszedł czas na Hogwart.  
I to było, właściwie, trzęsienie ziemi. Pociąg mknął ku nieuchronnemu. Rozkruszył jaskinię, w której żyłem. Zobaczyłem wtedy po raz pierwszy... jak naprawdę wygląda świat. Wcześniej siedziałem w ciemności, miałem bardzo niejasną wizję światła poza tym moim pustelniczym „królestwem". _

_Podnoszę wzrok z rękawów swojego czarnego swetra (swoiste logo Weasleyów. Rodzinne uhonorowanie) naznaczonego popielatym „S", do jego twarzy. Wspinam się po każdym milimetrze. Napotykam parę piegów._

_Samotne gwiazdy w nienazwanej konstelacji._

_(Może ja mógłbym ją nazwać..._

_A może mógłbym pozostawić ją bezimienną: po co wkładać coś nienazywalnego w ciasne ramy pozornej definiowalności?_

_To tylko uproszczona komplikacja.)_

_— Wiesz, kocham książki. Są... — Wzdycham. Kręcę głową. Przeszukuję słownik. — Są pełne treści. Zewsząd. Możesz podróżować do odległych krain, nie ruszając się z miejsca, jedynie pozwalając swoim oczom tańczyć po akapitach. Ale... książki mają co najmniej jedną, poważną wadę (wszystko jakieś ma): nie nauczą cię życia. Jedynie naszkicują ideę. Mniej lub bardziej trafną.  
To tylko suchy obraz prawdziwego, żywego doświadczenia. Jak zdjęcie, które podajesz komuś, mówiąc, „hej, zobacz, to jest mój kolega. Poznajcie się". Absurd. Przecież to tylko zdjęcie. Nie poczujesz w pełni osoby, którą przedstawia, dopóki nie staniesz tuż przy niej. Dopóki nie usłyszysz jej głosu. Nie poznasz jej zapachu. Jej dotyku. Jej aury. To wszystko będzie tylko suchym wyobrażeniem._

_Ujmuję jego dłoń w swoją, gładzę skórę. Moja lepi się od zimnego potu._

_— No a potem, gdy stajesz z nim w końcu twarzą w twarz po raz pierwszy, możesz opierać się co najwyżej na swoich wyobrażeniach. To ledwie krzywe zwierciadło prawdy._  
_Jeśli nie nauczyłeś się młodo, jak rozmawiać, perspektywa wymiany choć kilku prostych słów będzie obciążeniem. Jak obcy język. Którego nie miałeś szansy nigdy przećwiczyć w realnym życiu._  
_Tym dla mnie był realny świat... Obcą planetą. Wyzwaniem. Egzaminem, na który nigdy mnie nie przygotowano. Który dopiero niedawno zacząłem uczyć się zdawać._  
_Nadal jest ciężko._  
_Młodość przesiedziałem w ciemności, i dopiero gdy poznałem światło świata poza nią, zrozumiałem, w_ jakiej _ciemności tkwiłem. W jakiej dziurze mnie umieszczono. „Żebym był z daleka od okrutnych ludzi. Wolny od cierpienia." — Spomiędzy moich warg sączy się gorycz. — Ale wiesz co? To tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Nie da się uchronić od cierpienia, nikogo. Póki żyje. Póki istnieje. To nieznikalne ogniwo w łańcuchu życia. Jeśli nie nauczysz się z nim wygrywać, upadniesz po pierwszym ciosie. Jeśli nie nauczysz się podnosić, będziesz leżał aż cię podepczą._  
Naturalna selekcja.

_Kwaśna mina. Wyprany ton, wyblakły: bo po raz kolejny zdaję sobie sprawę z cienia, jaki moja przeszłość rzuca na moje teraz._

To rozegrane partie; zwycięstwa i porażki zostają na naszych kontach, nie zostają zmazane. Lecz nie są naszym więzieniem. Nie musimy trzymać się 

**ż a d n e g o**

wzoru. 

Mamy wybór. Nie 

n i e s k o ń c z e n i e 

wiele, lecz 

wystarczająco. I może nie ma wśród nich tego, do czego bije nam serce, ale wystarczy poszukać (chcieć znaleźć! Przede wszystkim. W przeciwnym razie znajdziemy coś innego czego (nieświadomie?) szukamy: preteksty do bierności; mury, fosy i grad) 

– i coś **zawsze** się pojawi.

_Jego ciepłe palce wsuwające się pomiędzy moje, zimne, białe, sztywne. Jak z marmuru. Wyciosane z dbałością. Z miłością do detali._

Piękne opakowanie. _(równa się „piękna zawartość"?_

_Nie. Niekoniecznie. Pozory mylą:_

młode ciało... stara dusza. _Dwa różne kalendarze: w jednym, jestem szesnastolatkiem. W drugim... zapomniałem już, kiedy się urodziłem.)_

_— Życie boli. Zawsze będzie. A boli tylko bardziej, im bardziej od niego uciekamy. Naiwniacy. Nie da się uciec od życia. Jedyna droga to jego przeciwieństwo._

_Jego palce drżą._

_A może to ja._

_— Ale przecież nie o to chodzi. Nie chodzi o to, by się poddawać._  
_Problem leży w tym, że przebudzenie... oświecenie — prycham — bywa bolesne. Czasem ujawnia paskudne rzeczy. Jak zapalenie światła w ciemnym pokoju i zdanie sobie sprawy, że na podłodze jest pełno robactwa._  
_Czasami wiedza... zabija._  
_Zależy, jak silny jesteś._

_I co w tobie siedzi — dodaję po chwili namysłu._

***

— Sly-the-rin! Sly-the-rin! Sly-the-rin! Taaa jesss! Puchoni zmiażdżeni w puch!

— Mało wyszukane.

— Tsk. Chcesz lepiej, to idź do kogoś, kto wyżej mierzy. A propo mierzenia... Kurna, Malfoy, jesteś pół-sokołem, czy co?

Wzruszam ramionami, a niedojrzała duma ciągnie moje usta.

— Serio, geniusz. Ge-niusz! Oby tak na każdym kolejnym meczu!

Trochę mnie przytyka, bo Bulstrode wali mnie wielką łapą po plecach (popularne są żarty, że jest ćwierć-olbrzymem). To ma być gest pochwały...

Biorę głęboki wdech, poprawiając miotłę na ramieniu, gdy w długich krokach odchodzi, by dołączyć do reszty drużyny. W grupce, wracają do zamku. Jak zawsze, jestem oderwanym ogonem.

Nie słucham ich rozmów. Hałaśliwa orkiestra słów bezskutecznie ociera się o moją uwagę.

Nigdy szczerze nie interesowało mnie, jak rozmawiają inni. Pewnie dlatego nie potrafię poprowadzić rozmowy, która nie urywa się po kilku zdawkowych zdaniach. Zawsze chcę więcej, ale wszyscy stale wydają się zbyt od tego dalecy.

(Nie sięgają oczekiwań.)

Jak z innego świata, o innych planach, innych perspektywach, innych umysłach.

(Na pewno nie moich.)

Jak bardzo, tak właściwie, mój własny umysł różni się od innych?

***

Tego wieczoru, pokój wspólny Ślizgonów huczy. Grupki młodszych i starszych zacisnęły się jak pięści; część oblewa zwycięstwo alkoholem.

Zastanawiam się przez chwilę, dlaczego aż tak entuzjastycznie: dopiero dobijamy do końca pierwszego semestru, to zwycięstwo nie jest specjalnie poważnym powodem do ekscytacji. Ale widocznie niektórzy uznają każdą okazję godną celebrowania.

Czemu nie.

Nie mam jednak ochoty być elementem ogólnego rozgardiaszu. Siedzę na jednej z miękkich sof przed kominkiem, gubiąc myśli w płomieniach.

_Szkoda, że nie mogłyby po prostu spłonąć. Zniknąć. Rozmyć się w dymie._

_Kłębi się ich we mnie za dużo. Kłębiaste chmury. Niewiele brakuje do burzy mózgu._

Moje wyprostowane nogi opierają się o podłogę, choć miejsca obok mnie są wolne, bo większość skupiła się w drugiej części pokoju.

Nie słyszę szmeru otwierającego się przejścia do salonu, ale kątem oka łapię ruch cegieł. Podnoszę głowę, by być świadkiem prawie-spotkania Albusa z podłogą.

Cichy uśmieszek zostawia swój podpis na mojej twarzy, kolorując subtelnym pędzlem przed momentami zamyślone rysy.

— Nie śmiej się — rzuca swobodnie.

— To ci się zdarza zbyt często. Nie masz zaburzeń błędnika?

Mruży oczy, opadając na sofę jak worek ziemniaków.

— Nawet nie wiem, co to jest.

— Takie niewielkie coś w głowie, odpowiadające między innymi za zmysł równowagi.

— Aha.

Mruga ciężko, wpatrując się we mnie jak sowa. Wydaje się zmęczony.

Nie wiem czemu.

(Chciałbym wiedzieć.

Jaki ciężar dźwigają jego powieki?)

— Pojęcia ni mam, możesz mnie zbadać, jak chcesz. — Ziewa szeroko chowając twarz w zgięciu łokcia spoczywającego na oparciu sofy; jego kolano wbija się w moje biodro.

_Pozwalasz mi na sobie ćwiczyć. Masz zaszczyt tytułu pierwszego pacjenta._

_Jesteś spoiwem dla mojej przyszłości – niech plany i ambicje staną się stabilną jednością z rzeczywistością._

— Ktoś się nie wyspał...

— W punkt.

Zapadam się w siedzeniu, wracając wzrokiem do płomieni. Liżą cegły kominka. Zostawiają czarne blizny na kamieniu.

Żar trzaska, trzaska, trzaska.

Wplątuje się pomiędzy odgłosy rozmów w tle. Tańczą taniec-przeplataniec.

Machinalnie przesuwam dłonią po włosach.

— Co ci się stało?

— Hmm? — Przenoszę wzrok z ognia w kominku udającego słońce w podwodnych komnatach Węży. Tonę. Jego oczy sprawiają wrażenie ciemniejszych. Jakby wodorostowa mętność zastąpiła zroszone słońcem korony drzew.

Tylko _odbijają_ pomarańczowość płomieni.

Ujmuje mój lewy nadgarstek i ostrożnie odsuwa rękaw koszuli, odsłaniając płytkie, calowe rozcięcie ciągnące się tuż od wystającej kości. Skóra wokół rany przypomina krwisty zachód słońca.

— Och. — Marszczę brwi z lekceważeniem. Jakoś nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej. — Nie mam pojęcia. Musiałem się gdzieś drasnąć.

Moczę wargi językiem, patrząc, jak gładzi kciukiem naruszoną skórę. 

Nieznacznie piecze.

Potrzeba wyrwania ręki z jego uścisku niespodziewanie szarpie czymś wewnątrz mnie.

Czuję dziwne fale emanujące od niego. Wprawiają mnie w osobliwy stan; jakby był moją matką i opatrywał mi ranę (jest w tym sporo adekwatności). Tylko że zdaje się być tu coś więcej. Coś bardziej szkarłatnego niż różanego. Coś intensywniejszego niż rodzicielski instynkt.

A może wyobrażam to sobie?

— Trochę porządnie. — Rzuca mi wymowne spojrzenie, puszczając moją rękę. — Szkoda, że nie mam skąd wziąć plasterka.

Szczerzę się, z nieoczekiwaną ulgą witając wolność od jego dotyku.

— Nie matkuj, nie byłby potrzebny. — Kuksam go łokciem w żebra. Odskakuje ode mnie jak oparzony. Jego oczy wciąż się śmieją, choć zmętniały.

Jego rozbawienie brzmi ciężej; jakby pchał śmiech z trudem przez drogi oddechowe.

— Ale wiesz, powinieneś być lepszy we władaniu różdżką.

— Powinienem, zaiste — przytakuje rzeczowo. Droczy się. Nie bierze pewnych rzeczy na tyle poważnie, na ile _powinien_. — W końcu ty mnie uczysz, o, geniuszu.

— No i co? Chcesz mi coś udowodnić? — Przyłączam się do zabawy w przekomarzanki. — Najwyraźniej nie każdy mur da się przebić. Niektórzy pozostają niereformowalni przez całe życie. Przykładaj się bardziej, przecież niedługo SUM-y. Jak chcesz zdać, skoro wciąż wyzwaniem dla ciebie jest materializacja prostych obiektów?

Jego oczy są pochmurne; bo to dialog ze starego pudełka. A on nie lubi wypominania.

_Nie przepada dłubać w cmentarnych gruntach._

_Budzić przeszłość._

_Nawet jeśli jeszcze wisi w powietrzu; widmo niezupełnie minionego. Szelest starych zasłon niedopuszczających światła nowego ranka._

— Może to dlatego, że czasem zbyt dobrze udajesz McGonagall. I to mi przypomina, jakim beztalenciem jestem.

— Oj, Al... — Wzdycham. Zdążyłem już nabrać autentycznego współczucia dla nauczycieli. — Nie jesteś beztalenciem, po prostu uparłeś się, że nie umiesz. To twój jedyny problem.

— Nie sądzę. To by chyba było głupie, gdybym podświadomie szukał sposobów, by jak najskuteczniej odróżnić się od rodziny.

— Sam to stwierdziłeś — zauważam, celowo wzmacniając ton. — I najzapewniej, jest to prawda.

Chichocze pod nosem. Bo znów powiedziałem „najzapewniej". Nie wiem, z jakiego powodu uważa to słowo za godne uśmiechu.

— Cokolwiek mówisz. Chyba pozostaje mi tylko ufać twoim stwierdzeniom. — Wzrusza ramionami, zrezygnowany uczestnik dyskusji.

A ja raczej nie chcę brać na siebie tej odpowiedzialności. Nie chcę zawsze wygrywać i dźwigać na plecach złotych pucharów. (Po co mi one...?) Co jeśli któregoś razu wygrana obróciłaby się w nieodkrytą porażkę, i ktoś skierowałby gorycz zawodu na mnie?

Być może nie dbałbym o to, gdyby to był ktoś mi niebliski. Wtedy i tylko wtedy. Ale Al... 

On zajmuje zbyt wiele przestrzeni w moim sercu. Jest jednym z moich skarbów; boję się, że kruchych i delikatnych bardziej, niż się prezentują. Nie chciałbym mieć szansy potwierdzać tej teorii.

— Zaufasz mi więc, i podążysz za mną do sypialni? 

Podnoszę się z miękkiej sofy i wyciągam rękę po jego dłoń, obserwując emocje rozlewające się po kolei na jego twarzy – koniec końców, to obraz pełen kolorowych plam. 

— Transmutacja czeka, Al — nucę, pstrykając palcami, wcale nie śpiesząc z wyjaśnieniem. Podoba mi się zasiewanie w nim nieprzyzwoitych idei. Obserwowanie, jak kiełkują, przebijając się przez zahamowania, jak rosną, wyciągając się ku realizacji. — Musimy w końcu coś raz i na dobre poradzić z tą twoją zawziętością. 

Tak, pora wyplenić szkodliwe nawyki, wyrwać chwasty, by potencjały mogły zdrowo rosnąć. 

Poruszam niecierpliwie palcami zawieszonej w powietrzu jak zaproszenie ręki, czekając na decyzję;

już ją znając.

Wzdycha. Widać wyraźnie, że wyrobił w sobie tendencję by poddawać się jeszcze nim zacznie.

— Myślałem, że nie będzie ci się już dziś chciało, po meczu... — Zwiesza głowę, przegrywając sam ze sobą. 

— Och! Jak możesz opowiadać takie banialuki? — Udaję skrajne oburzenie, obdarzając go spojrzeniem szeroko otwartych oczu. — Edukacja to _życie_. Niekończąca się podróż. Jeśli ktoś kocha odkrywać, nigdy nie straci sił na kolejne kroki, nigdy nie zawróci wobec niewiadomego, nie zbije pokłonu przed wiedzą przekazaną, lecz będzie brnął do samego źródła, by na własnej skórze doświadczyć–

— Dziękuję, to już słyszałem — przerywa, podrywając się, jak piórko w podmuchu, i ciepła dłoń, która momenty temu pieściła zranioną skórę na moim nadgarstku, zaciska się nalegająco wokół mojej. — No, prowadź, o wielki mędrcze.

Trąca mnie w bok naszymi złączonymi dłońmi.

— Nie idziesz na ścięcie. — Kryję chichot, odpychając go, gdy zatacza się na mnie w quasi-omdleniu. Ciągnę go żwawo ku dormitoriom. 

Nikt wokół nas nie zwraca uwagi. To normalność. Zwyczajność. Czy zwróciliby uwagę, gdybyśmy _nie_ trzymali się za ręce?

...

Gdy po raz któryśnasty opuszcza dłoń z różdżką w obliczu potknięcia, postanawiam wkroczyć. Chwytam jego nadgarstek, ściskam; czuję tętent tętna pod palcami.

Jego uwaga centruje się na mnie.

— Zobacz. Poddajesz się, ale to wcale nie dlatego, że tracisz zainteresowanie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Poddajesz się, bo stale gonisz za czymś lepszym niż to, co już masz. Bo wciąż chcesz lepiej, lepiej, lepiej. Tylko że czasem się zwyczajnie nie da. I trzeba przejść _kilka_ kroków zamiast rzucać się naprzód w jednym długim skoku. Czasem trzeba podejść inaczej. 

Jeśli będziesz skupiony tylko na celu, a nie na drodze, która jest jego kluczowym elementem, będziesz wiecznym osiołkiem z marchewką na kiju. 

Przewraca oczami, wykrzywiając usta w dobrze znany mi sposób.

— No dobrze. Więc chcę tej marchewki; jest poza moim zasięgiem. I co? Jak taki osioł ma sam ją sobie zdobyć?

— Zauważaj możliwości — odpowiadam, akcentując skierowanym ku niemu palcem. — Zawsze jakieś są. Jakieś szanse, które dostajemy w zamian za niespełnione marzenia. Nie noś uparcie czarnych okularów. Bo w końcu całkiem oślepniesz i nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz już światła. 

Wzdycha, jego wzrok jak wąż ślizga się po kamiennych ścianach. 

— Bywają zmiany nieodwracalne... Zbyt mocno wgryzają się w skórę, zatruwają cię, i nimi przesiąkasz. I wtedy już nawet nie chcesz innej drogi, nawet jeśli masz ich wiele do wyboru. Przestajesz widzieć; przestajesz chcieć; przestajesz szukać.

Kiwam głową. Ciężkie sapnięcia powagi pełzną po moich plecach. 

Wzdrygam się.

— Ale! Skupmy się na tobie, dobrze? To jest teraz najważniejsze. 

— Musimy, nie?

Znów zrezygnowanie kreśli niewdzięczne, krzywe linie na jego głosie.

Kręcę głową.

— Nie. Nie musimy. Ja nie muszę; ale chcę; bo mi na tobie zależy. _Ty sam_ też nie musisz. Pytanie, czego chcesz. Czy chcesz oblać SUM-y? Transmutacja będzie ci potrzebna. Jeśli nie planujesz odpuścić marzeń, to tak, jednak musimy. 

_My_ – on i ja; bo jeśli on chce, ja będę tuż za nim, wspierając go.

Patrzy na mnie, jakby kalkulował wartość potencjałów. 

Mój uśmiech jest jak gorące kakao: słodki, ciepły... zachęcający. 

(Podzielę się.)

— Nie chciałbym zostawiać cię na zbyt wielu przedmiotach...

— Tsk. Zapominasz, że nie o mnie tu chodzi. To _ty_ masz podjąć decyzję, i powinna ona być otwarciem drzwi ku temu, czego sam szczerze chcesz.

— Zapominasz — odpiera, zakładając ręce za głowę — że najbardziej chcę ciebie.

Niejaki kontratak.

Nonszalancki ton, w jakim go wykonuje, nie robi nic, by stłumić ciepłą falę przepływającą przeze mnie.

_Chłodna temperatura (jego głosu; lochów) nigdy nie zdołałaby powstrzymać ognia; już dawno został wzniecony._

(Jego źrenice tlą się jak węgielki.

Muszę tylko dmuchnąć...

 _Iskry polecą._ )

Poprawiam się na swoim miejscu. 

— Ale poza tym, chcesz pójść w eliksirologię — zauważam. — Do czego niestety–

— Wymagają suma z transmutacji; mhh. 

Klepię go koleżeńsko po udzie. Czuję iskierki na dłoni; echo chwilowego kontaktu.

— Cóż, przynajmniej idziesz drogą, którą sam wybrałeś, a nie drogą, na której świat chce cię widzieć. Jesteś swoją osobą, i to jest piękne.

***

Dzień za dniem mija. Słońce budzi się i wstaje, budzi,

wstaje,

budzi,

wstaje...

Cykl nieprzerwany.

Że też mu się nie nudzi...

Ale dlaczego by? Przecież za każdym razem jest inaczej. Nudzą się tylko ci, którzy zatrzymali się na wygasłych dniach i nocach. Oni nie dostrzegają uroku nowej chwili, która trwa – pozornie,

a w rzeczywistości to ciągłość nowych ułamków miejsca, gdzie przeszłość i przyszłość zcinają się.

Otwieram oczy. Zamykam. Otwieram. Zamykam. Otwieram...

__

_Sny._

_Przebudzenie._

_Ożywcze kaskady wody._

_Najważniejszy posiłek dnia._

_Podręczniki, pergaminy, pióra, różdżki i nauczyciele._

_Kolejna porcja energii dla organizmu._

_Więcej podręczników, pergaminów i nauczycieli._

_Jeszcze trochę energii._

_Na samodzielną edukację w zaciszu królestwa zakurzonych ksiąg._

_Miotła w dłoni, zew wygranej; adrenalina w żyłach; wiatr we włosach, na odsłoniętej skórze._

_Spacery po zamku; chrupot śniegu, liści, trawy na błoniach;_

_krucze pieśni, sowie pohukiwania._

_Ciężar dnia spływający z wodospadami ciepłej mokrości; gorąca para osiadła na zimnych kafelkach; puchaty ręcznik przyjmujący krople wody z nagiej skóry._

_Nieznające zegara rozmowy w pościeli rozgrzanej naszymi ciałami; w naszym własnym świecie oddzielonym grubymi zasłonami od większego uniwersum._

_Zamknięte powieki; uśpiona świadomość; podróże po niezidentyfikowanych wymiarach._

**Pomiędzy kropkami: Albus.**

Każda doba to fragment wzoru. Powtarzalność w świecie pełnym niepewności. Stabilność. Komfort. Normy.

Przewidywalność.

Czarno-biały film.

Wszystko jest w swoich kadrach... lub czegoś nie ma. Jeśli nie ma, natychmiast przewija do kolejnego. Nie ma pauz; cięć; poprawek. Zmian w scenariuszu. To spontaniczność wirująca w niekontrolowanych spiralach i żywiołowych piruetach na parkiecie z solidnego, stałego dębu.

Czerń/biel.

Poniekądna jednolitość.

Ciągi tych samych znaków, tych samych ujęć, tych samych słów, ruchów, spojrzeń, zagrań, kroków.

Lecz za każdym razem, bajecznie, inne. Nowe. Świeże.

Jak ten sam chleb, z którego kroimy kromki, odświeżając go tylko co noc.

_Kiedy dotrzemy do końca?_

Koniec. brzmi tak ostatecznie.

Jak świst topora.

Grzmot dzwonu.

Wybuch sztucznych ogni na niebie.

 **N o w y r o k** ;

ale przecież aby nowe mogło wkroczyć, trzeba usunąć z drogi stare.

Czy to dlatego wzorek naszej bezpiecznej, niemal machinalnej codzienności musiał się w końcu przełamać? rozsypać?

Koraliki rozlały się po podłodze w cichych stuknięciach: perły przeszłości, która musiała umrzeć.

Bo było jej to pisane.

 **Czarno** na _białym_.

Żadnych odcieni, żadnych „pomiędzy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, mam nadzieję, że taka forma nie jest zbyt ciężkostrawna. Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie, mniej więcej taki styl będzie się tego opowiadania trzymać.  
> Dajcie znać, jakie wrażenia, co myślicie. Zawsze przemiło wiedzieć. :)


	6. Cienie łakną światła

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy

Bum

Bum

serce tłucze się w klatce z żeber. (To nie moje ciało.)

Stuk

Stuk

podeszwy butów znaczą kolejne kroki. (Nie mojej ścieżki. Nie do mojego celu.)

**Nie ostrzegaj ofiary, Scorpiusie...**

Cieniste sylwetki przesuwają się miarowym tempem w obrazie. Wszystkie tańczą w jednobarwnym korowodzie, udając całość, wielkiego węża.

Bazyliszek.

**_Atakuj_. Twoja obrona i tak jest daremna. Padniesz na kolana przed samym sobą (spodziewałbyś się tego? Oczywiście że nie. Twoja ciemna strona prześlizgnęła się jak cień węża pomiędzy twą uwagą; pikuje na twój świat, pozostając skryta w bezpiecznych jaskiniach twojej nieświadomości. **

**A takiś ponoć bystry, Scorpiusie...).**

**Lepiej poddać się, odpuścić. Ujść bez szwanku. Niż siłować się z nieprzebłaganym. Otrzymywać rany.**

Jedno ciało. Samotna postać. Smukła, wysoka sylwetka. Ospały krok. Dłonie spoczywające w kieszeniach.

**Łatwy obiekt.**

**Wręcz prosi o drapieżcę.**

Włosy jak kawowe fusy. Niemal czarne.

Niemal.

Oczy pod znakiem zapytania. Nieistotna informacja.

Nieświadoma zwierzyna. Różdżka schowana w tylnej kieszeni spodni.

**Niczego ich nie uczą w tym waszym Hogwarcie?**

**Szkoda.**

Syk gotujący się gdzieś za tchawicą. Szukający ujścia w poznanym już podnieceniu. Tętno przyspiesza. Krew pulsuje w żyłach, gnając z zawrotną prędkością.

Zwierzęca, źreniczna ciemność połyka barwne człowieczeństwo.

_Instynkt jest czarno-biały. To wola nadaje mu barwy, odcienie, tony._

Palce układają się w szpony. Gotowe, by otworzyć skórę.

Ale. To nie dzisiejszy cel. Jeszcze nie.

**_Przyjdzie_ pora na fizyczność. Dziś, umysł jest twoim pokarmem.**

**Spij wspomnienia, zabij życie, wstrzyknij jad. Niech kona.**

**Król Skorpion to ideał w paskudnych zadaniach.**

Zduszony jęk rozdziera ciszę podtykaną odległym gwarem. Kolana młodego czarodzieja poddają się nietrzymanemu już więcej mięśniami ciężarowi ciała. Świadomość zasnęła. Nie zbudzi się przez kilka następnych godzin.

Tymczasem, korytarz nie jest pusty. Wina może paść na dziesiątki ludzi.

Żaden z nich nie będzie winnym. Egzekutorzy sprawiedliwości przewiną się przez liczności imion. Spojrzą w niejedną parę drżących oczu. Zadadzą to samo pytanie niespamiętaną ilość razy.

Nie znajdą napastnika.

**Król Skorpion pojawia się i znika, jak widmo koszmaru pod powiekami.**

To potęga, której nikt o prawym sercu by nie zazdrościł.

To **cień** , który padł na _najjaśniejszą_ duszę.

Czerń/biel. Każda skrajność ma swoje przeciwieństwo.

 

**Gdy się zbudzisz, to będzie tylko kolejne stracone wspomnienie...**

 

— Scor? Scor? Hej!

Jego głos dobiega do mnie jakby zza zamkniętego okna. Znad powierzchni wody. Ale jest blisko.

Bardzo blisko.

Potrząsa mną; jego kościste dłonie zaciskają się na moich ramionach

zbyt mocno;

wyciąga mnie z mrocznych toni, ugruntowuje w wirującej zagadkowo rzeczywistości.

Otwieram oczy...

Nie.

One już _były_ otwarte.

Opadam na wiosenną łąkę w jego tęczówkach.

Wygląda, jakby nadciągały opady...

(Czy powinienem rozłożyć parasol?)

— Mhm? — mruczę lekko, znajdując odbicie swojego pytania w jego oczach:

_Co się stało?_

Mrugam, próbując pozbyć się zbłąkanych obrazów. Zdają się być wypalone na moich powiekach w jakiś zagadkowy sposób.

Tajemnicze kody.

Co znaczą?

Gdybym mógł sięgnąć pamięcią, być może znalazłbym wyjaśnienie.

Jesteśmy w bibliotece. ( _Dom_.) To niemal ironicznie wygodne miejsce.

— Na Slytherina, myślałem, że ktoś znów trafił cię jakimś paskudztwem. Dobrze się czujesz?

Przygląda mi się jak lekarz, ze szczerym zaangażowaniem badający swojego pacjenta.

_Odwrócenie starych ról._

— Ja... Tak. Tak, musiało mi się–

— O boże.

Cichy oddech porusza we mnie lawinę.

— Co jest?

Szeroko otwarte oczy to nasza wspólna cecha.

— Tego tu nie było, prawda? Tego tu na pewno nie było. Literalnie przed minutą, przysiągłbym... Scorpius...

Dotyka mojej prawej skroni. Drżące muśnięcie opuszków palców. Łaskocze.

Przygryzam wargę; nerwowy odruch.

(Czemu? Nie powinienem być przy nim zestresowany.)

Ale, to i tak nie pomaga; natłok oddechów pragnących się wydostać, serce trzepoczące się jak młody testral w klatce...

 _Moment_. Bądźmy racjonalni.

— Nie? Na pewno?

Odsuwam jego dłoń z mojej głowy, by zbadać miejsce własnymi palcami. Cieniutka, stwardniała podłużność stanowi odpowiedź.

— Ale to przecież nie jest świeże. Musiałeś tego po prostu nie zauważyć.

Jego oczy błyskają odległymi piorunami.

_Skrząca zawziętość._

— Jasne — syczy. — Bo na pewno nie zauważyłbym czegoś _takiego_.

— To nic wielkiego.

Dosłownie.

Kontempluje moją twarz przez kilka sekund wieczności. Jak czarna pantera; błyska zielonymi oczami, ucząc się zdobyczy. Szuka informacji.

Kłamstw. Rozszyfrowuje zwody.

Próżności. Nie ma niczego niepożądanego, co mógłby we mnie zobaczyć – moje słowa to czysta, niewinna szczerość.

Powinna być przeźroczysta jak krystaliczna woda z górskich źródeł. _Więc czemu wydaje mi się, że bardziej przypomina mętną kałużę w deszczowy dzień?_

Moje ciało spina się pod jego niewerbalnym przesłuchaniem. Bitwa spojrzeń: czy wytrzymam? Czy nie odwrócę wzroku?

Pot przełamuje moją skórę.

Gra w siłę woli. Niezapowiedziany sprawdzian dla władzy umysłu nad ciałem.

Jest jak wąż, który wpełza we mnie, przez moje źrenice, wchodzi prosto do mojego umysłu. Robi zamieszanie. Szuka. Nic nie znajduje. Wychodzi.

Wypuszcza powietrze w markotnym wydechu.

Wtóruję mu, osuwając się po oparciu twardego krzesła.

Czuję się jak galaretka.

— Nie mówiłbyś tak, gdyby to o mnie chodziło; prawda?

Pytanie dostarczone ponurym tonem; raczej stwierdzenie faktu pod osłoną czegoś mniej bezpośredniego niż dobitne zdanie oznajmujące.

(Bardzo oczywistego faktu.)

Bo ma rację. Kiedy kilka tygodni temu to _jego_ wzięło na notoryczne zzonoutowywanie, moje czoło równie notorycznie się marszczyło: nieuspokojone troski kalające młodą skórę.

Przez niego, dorobię się przedwczesnych zmarszczek. Będę jak wyschnięta śliwka wyjęta z kompotu: oddała już swą słodycz, straciła soki.

Kiwam głową; na moje usta niepewnie wkrada się pół-uśmiech, jakby pytając, czy to na pewno dla niego miejsce.

_Nie potrzebujesz biletu, zaproszenia, przepustki._

— To normalne. Przejmujemy się sobą nawzajem. Nie da się bez tego przejść przyjaźni. Jeśli jest szczera...

_Jeśli jest szczera..._

Sięgam po jego dłoń spoczywającą na skraju krzesełka,

wplatam palce pomiędzy jego;

czuję jego kości,

jego ciepłą, trochę wilgotną skórę.

Uderzenia krwi o ściany drobnych żył.

Przyspieszony rytm jego serca.

Mam wrażenie, że za każdym razem ta melodia jest o czymś innym. Piosenka, która nie opowiada historii prostymi słowami.

Jest bezsłowny, lecz wyraża tak wiele samym byciem.

Czasem się w tym tracę. Obserwuję jego metaforyczne tańce, ruchy jego ciała, gesty, mimikę, oczy... zmieniające się jak górskie niebo. Słucham barw, które splatają się, tworząc jego głos; czasem plącząc w ferworze.

Im więcej się dzieje, tym więcej egzotycznych dźwięków można odnaleźć w tej symfonii. Najciekawiej jest tuż po burzy; gdy zza ciężkich, kłębiastych chmur wygląda pytająco złota gwiazda. Wtedy staje się coś więcej niż tęcza: całe jego ciało wibruje niespotykanymi odcieniami.

Czasem, potrafię je poczuć. Rozpoznać jego emocje jeszcze nim zdążą zamanifestować się w wyrażalnej formie.

Zakochałem się w tych spektaklach nie pamiętam kiedy.

Wiem tylko, że to już zbyt daleko, by wyplątać się z sideł uroku.

(Czasem, specjalnie je wzniecam.

Czy to czyni mnie egoistą?)

Uśmiecha się, i wygląda jakby robił dobrą minę do złej gry.

Czy teraz ja powinienem powrócić do przeszłości? Posadzić go pod oślepiającą lampą, by odpowiadał na pytania? By gubił słowa pod ciężarem mojej ciekawości?

Tylko że to nie jest _czysta_ ciekawość. To ten opiekuńczy instynkt, którym obejmujemy najdroższych.

_Ile to znaczy? Tak naprawdę?_

Może odkryję prawdę. Może pewnego dnia.

Może nie dziś.

Gdy patrzę w jego oczy (znów. Prawie przytłaczająca ilość kontaktu wzrokowego), mam wrażenie, że projektuje na mnie sekret, którego jeszcze przede mną nie odsłonił.

Być może powinien był.

_Czy chroni się w nim jakaś informacja, która miała należeć i do mnie?_

_Wydaje mi się, że posiada więcej odpowiedzi niż ja mógłbym znaleźć._

A to o czymś mówi.

_Prześcigam go w pytaniach._

I kto jest lepszy?

Dlaczego w ogóle cokolwiek musi być konkurencją? Możemy kooperować.

— Nie jesteś śpiący? — Pyta, gładząc kciukiem kostkę mojego.

Przypomina mi moją mamę: ciche puk-puk, skrzypienie drzwi, jej głowa i matczyna troska ubierająca słowa: _nie jesteś śpiący, kotuś?_

Słodycze z przeszłości. Data ważności: jak długo zostaje pamięć.

— Spokojnie, mamy jeszcze w planach dwa rozdziały. Zdążę cię zmęczyć.

Obracam troskę w humor. Niech wiatry odgonią natrętną burzę.

Parska śmiechem, wyjmując swoją dłoń spod mojej.

— Nauczyciel z przeznaczenia. Wrednyś. — Daje mi klapsa w dłoń, nim zdążę zabrać ją z jego krzesła.

To prawie nowy gest.

_Kolejna nuta w symfonii._

 

_O czym tym razem śpiewa jego duch?_

***

Moja głowa spoczywa na jego podołku. Jego palce wplątują się w moje włosy,

w moje myśli.

Długie posunięcia chłodnej skóry jego dłoni przynoszą mi ulgę; n i e s f o r n y ból głowy odpuszcza (wredny bachor, plujący bezczelnie na savoir-vivre), brzęczące w czaszce ciśnienie odplątuje swoje macki.

Muśnięcie...

Bryza świeżego ziąbu.

Czuła uwaga.

Głowa, czoło, policzki, skronie.

Powieki.

_Blizna._

(Cienie, cienie, **Ciemna chmura**.

Oddech pulsu. _Snów_ tortura.)

Jak leczniczy okład; jego ciało wyciąga ból z mojego. Odżywia. Wypełnia mnie czymś miłym. Czymś rajskim. Czymś, co pcha mnie nieubłaganie dalej i dalej w senność.

Na skraj jawy i fantazji.

Moje ciało pokrywają ciepłe, przyjemne dreszcze. Serce bije miarowo.

Dotyka mnie delikatnie, lecz stanowczo; zakotwicza w teraźniejszości.

W sobie.

Mikroskopijne kropelki potu na jego skórze spływają w moje pory. Przyjmuję magię, którą mi daje. Moja podświadomość czyta sekrety zakodowane w jego cząsteczkach. Odkrywa interesujące rzeczy.

Tajemnice, których chciałbym być świadom, lecz chyba nie jestem gotów.

(Chyba to jeszcze nie czas...)

Moje ciało relaksuje się, zapraszając sen... dając mu zamknąć się w ramionach.

Policzki, skronie, czoło.

Włosy.

Przesuwa przez nie dłonie.

Przeczesuje je; są trochę przydługie. Łapią jego palce.

Powolne ruchy.

Delikatność.

_Puch, piórka, płatki stokrotek._

Zbyt powolne...

Jego ruchy to kontemplacja (mnie?).

Wypuszczam ciche westchnięcie. Zwilżam rozchylone usta językiem.

Moje ciało jest jak plastelina;

jak masło: topnieję w cieple, które on wydziela.

Czuję jego życie, prawie słyszę rytm jego serca.

Bum, bum

Bum, bum

Bum, bum

Bum, bum

Jest miarowy. Zrelaksowany.

Odbicie mnie. Moja refleksja. Echo tego, co tworzy moją osobę w tym cudownym momencie.

Gładzi palcami moje brwi, rysuje ich kształt opuszkami palców.

Ciepły dreszcz.

Pół-przytomny uśmiech wsuwa się na moją rozluźnioną twarz.

— Już lepiej?

Jego głos to tajga, wilki i niedźwiedzie. Brakuje w nim śniegu.

To dobrze. Lochy są chłodnym miejscem.

Przydałoby się trochę ciepła i mi.

_Więcej._

Rozgrzej mnie, Al. Odwdzięczę ci się najlepiej, jak będę umiał.

Wydaje mi się, że nie mam mało do zaoferowania...

Położę swoje serce na drugiej szali, gdy twoje spocznie na pierwszej. Powstanie balans. Będziemy równać się wzajemnie w najbardziej przenikający sposób.

Zmierzymy coś, na co nie wymyślono słusznych miar.

Ziewnięcie zmusza mnie do pobudki.

_Paradoks._

— O wiele. Proszę, kontynuuj; a ja sobie zasnę, dobra?

Wyobraźnia maluje mi obraz: jego usta formułujące uśmiech. Czuły, specjalny uśmiech. Od niego. Dla mnie. 

Nasza wyjątkowość.

— I pognieciesz sobie ubranie.

Jego ton pobrzmiewa rozbawieniem.

— Wierzę, że coś zaradzisz. Potrafisz być zdolny, gdy potrzeba woła...

Poruszam ramionami, znajdując niewiele różną acz jeszcze przyjemniejszą pozycję.

Świeże napięcie wkracza w niego; choć wydaje mi się, że zdążyło już dobrze się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

Albo raczej on powoli wpada w jego łapska.

Chciałbym go wyciągnąć. Rzecz, zdaje się, leży w tym, że to chyba ja jestem ojcem problemu.

(Czyli on jest matką?...

Coś ściska mój brzuch.)

— Uważaj, co siejesz. Plony mogą cię potem nie zadowolić.

Przesuwa palce przez moje włosy, zjeżdża na szyję.

Wzdycham, sapię, gdy ciarki znaczą nie tylko powierzchnię mojego ciała. Odbijają się na każdej tkance, wszędzie wewnątrz mnie.

Jego dotyk zostawia pieczątki na każdym calu mojej istoty.

(Jestem jego.)

— Mmm, tutaj jest dobrze, tak... — mruczę, poprawiając się, by ułatwić mu dojście do mojego karku.

_Siedzi we mnie mnóstwo napięć._

Ile jeszcze można by odkryć? Ile jeszcze pozostaje nieschwytanymi zbiegami? Zagnieździły się we wrażliwych żyłkach moich nerwów.

Nie potrzeba intensywnego bodźca, by zmusić je do ujawnienia. To proste zadanie:

dotknij, muśnij, przyciśnij.

Odpowie sapnięcie, syk, westchnięcie,

gdy napięcie rozmywa się w promieniującym bólu.

Jego dłonie to magiczne narzędzia. Odpowiedni gest

(słowo...)

i świat wokół mnie rozpuszcza się, rozpływa, jak farba na płótnie, pod wielobarwnymi warstwami ukazując czystą biel.

Albus.

_Przecież białe światło kryje w sobie wszystkie kolory._

Wyślizguję się jawie przy kołysance oddechów i bicia jego serca.

Znam tę melodię od... 

coś głęboko we mnie podpowiada, że od zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem nie mam nic do powiedzenia, poza oczywistą prośbą o feedback, zwłaszcza komentarze. Jeśli macie jakąś opinię, fajnie by było ją poznać. :)


	7. Miłosna matematyka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy

Mam wrażenie, że zapadam się w nielogice jak kulka pieprzu w zupie.

Zaczyna wchodzić we mnie na dobre ta porąbana paranoja. Penetruje mnie niemiłosiernie.

Odbiera dech, gdy na _niego_ patrzę.

Rozlewa alkohol w mózgu.

Wznieca iskierki; grozi zapaleniem. Rozsypuje malutkie mrówki po mojej skórze.

I czeka, i obserwuje z szerokim, wstrętnym uśmiechem, jak wewnętrznie targam się za włosy, bo nie mogę znieść tego, co się ze mną dzieje.

Nie mogę znieść niewiedzy.

Przez to bywa, że siadam, sam, na przykład przy jakimś porysowanym stole w salonie Slytherinu, na jednym z foteli w barwach zielonej wody za oknami. Z kartką białego pergaminu i czarnym ołówkiem w dłoni.

By kreślić szare linie.

1 + 1 = 2

1 + 2 = 3

1 + 3 = 4

2 – 1 = 1

1 – 1 = 0

Prosta, pewna matematyka. Zasady, reguły i prawa, które spisano czarno na białym milenia przed nami. Logiczny język, który każdy może opanować, nieważne, gdzie się urodził.

Sprawiedliwa wiedza dla każdego.

Muszę, od czasu do czasu, siąść i odprawić ten matematyczny rytuał; ledwie po to, by nie zgubić swojej intelektualności w nieskończonych meandrach pełnych aluzji wątków.

Wątków, które kończą się ślepym zaułkiem.

Które prowadzą donikąd.

Lub łączą się wzajemnie, każąc wrócić do początku innego. I urodzić tylko jeszcze więcej pytań,

które nigdy nie poznają odpowiedzi.

Muszę odmawiać matematyczną modlitwę, tylko po to, by nie zacząć kwestionować tej wiedzy, która nie jest wiarą. Lecz faktem.

By nie zacząć kwestionować faktów...

By nie zacząć twierdzić, że

1 + 1 = 3

2 – 1 = 0

3 – 1 = 1 – 2

By nie zacząć wierzyć w ten inaczej-logiczny fakt.

Inna logika.

Inny świat.

Nie matematyka.

Powszechna logika. Powszechne prawa.

Miłość rządzi się własnymi. To chemia (, biologia. Może kawałek fizyki. Czasem bardziej-niż-skrawek historii). To coś więcej, niż liczby. 

Coś o wielu twarzach. Wielu minach. Wielu głosach.

Kiedy puls przyspiesza za każdym razem, gdy on jest w pobliżu...

gdy uśmiecha się, i gest rozpływa się na moją twarz...

gdy dzielimy ciepło...

coś we mnie szepcze o iskrach, płomieniach i szkarłacie. 

O spragnionych ustach, 

barwności połkniętej przez źreniczną ciemność 

(wola — instynkt)

i wspólnej wieczności.

To imię miłości, któremu każdy oddaje cześć i trwoży się jednocześnie. 

To nieznane-znane, skwarne i parne... 

i czerwone. Tak czerrrwone... 

g o r ą c z k a.

Jego ciało: woda, ambrozja, panaceum...

u z a l e ż n i e n i e.

Tropikalna śpiączka

w jego ramionach.

Czy właśnie _to_ mnie dopadło?

Przyglądam się sobie z dystansu. Próbuję spojrzeć bez emocji. Wyjść poza ciało i pozostać gdzieś na zewnątrz jako niezwiązana z niczym świadomość.

I wtedy, obraz się ujawnia, potem kolejny

i dalej

i jeszcze jeden

i znów nowy

i w końcu powstaje ciąg; film; opowieść niezamknięta wyłącznie w dwuwymiarowych słowach.

To by było za mało; życie to pełnia, to kula; słowa są ledwie okręgiem; nawet nie wypełniają sedna. Nie chwytają nawet esencji. Co dopiero, oddawać żywą całość.

Słowa to nie łzy.

To nie bicie serca.

To nie ciepło komórek, tkanek, narządów; ciała.

To nie mrowienie spojrzenia zatopionego w osobie.

To nie wilgotne natręctwo oddechu na pełnej dreszczy skórze.

To nie _czucie_.

Słowa to... słowa. Martwa quasi-rejestracja kawałeczka tętniącej życiem czasoprzestrzeni.

Ożywają w głowie. Poruszają wnętrze. Malują obrazy, przypominają dźwięki, wrażenia, zapachy, smaki... Budują film.

Słowa to słowa. Co znaczą i czemu – każdy jeden wie; ustala; wymyśla. Lub nie; i wyłącznie mechanicznie naśladuje słowniki; jak robot, bez włożenia w proces własnej refleksji.

 _Ja_ wkładam za dużo.

Za dużo myśli oddaję w paszcze niezliczonych tematów, wątków, problemów...

(P o c h ł a n i a j ą mnie.)

A tak naprawdę, muszę poznać znaczenie tylko jednego:

Albus.

Mój Albus. Albus Severus. W dodatku, Potter. Problemy to jego owsianka. Połyka od niechcenia, czasem dokłada więcej.

Czasem, za dużo.

Okazjonalnie, dojadam po nim. To (chorobliwa) potrzeba nakarmienia siebie czymś, co miało być jego.

Kuriozalne. Banalne. (Chore.)

Może.

Ten wirus rozpętał piekło w moim ja. Rozniósł się, rozplenił...

 _ożywił!_ całość, którą jestem.

Czy powinienem paść na kolana i płakać z wdzięczności

czy raczej z rozpaczy?

_Te same łzy. Inne znaczenie._

Ciężko sobie z tym radzić, gdy ma się niepoważne szesnaście lat. Nawet sam siebie w myślach nie szanuję: bo to _tak mało dojrzały wiek_. Bo co ja mogę wiedzieć. Co ja mogę rozumieć. Co ja się znam.

No właśnie.

A jednak coś postanowiło wrzucić mnie w labirynt samodochodzenia, w śledztwo, w nieznającą granic sieć samokontemplacji – bo najwidoczniej uznało, że to będzie gwarantowany ubaw. Nie dostałem mapy. Kompasu. Podręcznika. Instrukcji.

Scenariusza.

(Oczekuje się ode mnie czegoś. Więc nie mam wolnego wyboru. Mam tańczyć jak świat mi zagra. A jednak nikt nie pokaże mi kroków do tej muzyki.)

Dostałem tylko słodkie, niewinne ciasteczko z lukrowanym:

_Zjedz mnie._

_A.S.P._

Słodkie instynkty. Każące zapomnieć o karach, pamiętać tylko obietnice...

Kilka lat temu, pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę spojrzałem w te oczy. I ujrzałem w nich młode drzewka rosnące niepewnie, obiecujące solidność i stałość, siłę i potęgę, oparcie i wieczność.

Wyciągnąłem dłoń. Chwycił ją.

Zawiązała się więź. Niepisany kontrakt.

Zaczęło się.

Żyję w tym związku przez, ile, niespełna pięć lat. I czuję, że zapadam się coraz głębiej; że gubię się w krzewach, drzewach, lasach, bagnach. To istna dżungla. Emocjonalna. Nie wołam o linę, nie chwytam się niczego, nawet jeśli wystaje z niepomocnej jednolitości anonimowych twarzy wokół mnie i proponuje rozwiązanie.

Nie tędy powinna by położyć się moja droga. Coś głęboko we mnie znakomicie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Przyjąłem lekcję z poniekądną pokorą. Jestem sumiennym uczniem. (Tak mnie wychowano.)

Choć... ta lekcja to choroba i ta choroba ma swoje minusy. To paranoja. Obsesja. Trans.

Powolne tracenie solidności pod stopami.

Gdziekolwiek bym uciekł w swoich mgłach i nieskończonych niebach, on zawsze znajdzie dla siebie miejsce. Nauczył się sprzeciwiać sile ciążenia i siadać na moich chmurach. I patrzeć na mnie – te oczy grające gęsty las pełen tajemnic – jak pisklak wołający o pokarm.

Czym mogę go nakarmić? Co trzymam w samym sobie? Czy jest cokolwiek, co potrafiłbym mu podarować, by nie zostać potem z pustymi rękami?

Dlaczego się boję?

Przecież znam go. Chyba: pamiętam, jaki _był_. Nigdy nie zostawiłby mnie z niczym. (Kiedyś nie.

Teraz...)

Oczywiście, że nie _z niczym_. Przecież po _każdym_ jego kroku pozostaje w moim świecie ślad. To mapa jego woli, to czysto wizualne opowiadanie o jego ścieżce.

Która stała się też moją.

Kiedy? Jak dawno?

Wystarczająco. Wtedy – w szkarłatnym pociągu do miejsca intelektualnego bogacenia – gdy po raz pierwszy nasze losy się skrzyżowały; momentalnie się splotły. To mocny węzeł. Życie zawiązało; śmierć nie rozsupła. Nawet jej ostra, bezduszna kosa byłaby zbyt tępa.

_Brr_

Wizja zimnych grobów; nasze ręce złączone ze sobą, skostniałe, skamieniałe po wieki w jedność. Przebijające uporczywe dla śmiertelników skorupy trumien. Słowa wyryte w kamieniu.

_Miłość to miłość to miłość._

(Święta trzykrotność.)

Tylko... czy to na pewno _to_ uczucie? Czy to magia tak głębokich rozmiarów?

Silne zaklęcie...

Nie uczą go w szkole.

Nie tłumaczą jego złożonych mechanizmów. Które prowadzą szalenie zakochanych w jeszcze większe szaleństwo.

Boję się

wierzyć w coś, czego nie wiem na pewno. Nie wiem, co wiem. Chyba po raz kolejny dociera do mnie, jak bardzo _nic nie wiem_.

Jak bardzo nie rozumiem tego języka. To więcej niż słowa, niż proste równania i te bardziej złożone.

To skale poza obszarem mojego poznania. To coś nieogarnialnego, coś obcego, co każdy z nas poznaje przez wieczność i czego przez wieczność szuka,

jednocześnie znając je już od początku.

To brak słów. To treści, które przekazujemy inaczej. I które werbalny język ledwie spłyca

(choć dla nas to _wciąż_ podstawa komunikacji),

sprowadzając do prostego popisywania się słownictwem. Śmiałością. Ciętością.

Nieśmiali boją się odważnych słów. Są cisi. Boją się uwagi. Są skromni. Boją się uczuć innych. Są pełni własnych. Nieprzelanych. Niewypuszczonych na wolność. Być może skierowanych ku konkretnemu celowi; być może, w intencji, obciążonych przeznaczeniem; więc nigdy wolne jak ptak.

Ptaki też nie są. To iluzja. Kłamstwo. Pozór. Uproszczenie wielowarstwowej prawdy.

Bo którego ptaka nie pętają żadne ograniczenia? Którego nie oplątują więzy poznanych i niepoznanych praw?

Czy jakiekolwiek skrzydła mogą nieść i nieść, bez ustanku?

Wolność... to ułuda. Sen o perfekcji,

który nigdy nie mógłby się ziścić, bez względu na siłę wiary śniącego.

_Wszyscy śpimy..._

śnimy...

marzymy...

padamy ofiarą koszmarów...

budzimy się...

do kolejnego snu.

Błędne koło, błędne koło.

Nie ma końca ni początku.

To jedność, w której nie idzie rozpoznać granic. To nierozrywalna dwoistość

grająca dwoistość, posłusznie, dla tych, którzy chcą oglądać takie przedstawienie.

A co z tymi, których zmęczył już teatr, aktorzy i scenariusze?

Co z tymi nieopierzonymi ptakami, które wznoszą głowy ku nieskończoności, marniejąc w strachu o niespełnione nadzieje?

Co z szalenie zakochanymi, którzy trzymają się jeszcze (ostatnimi palcami) rozsądku i...

być może szukają wyjścia z miłosnego delirium? Jeszcze zanim zdoła ich wciągnąć?

Co z tymi, którzy boją się, że wyrzyga ich potem na twardy bruk, gdy obiekt pasji okaże się być tylko przekoloryzowaniem brutalnej rzeczywistości?

Tylko kolejnym snem o niebiańskim pięknie i aniołach w piekle? O demonicznie błyskotliwych umysłach pragnących więcej i nieuszczuplających sobie czasu umiarem... i o ciałach wygładzonych do lśniącej doskonałości, niczym ciepłe brylanty?

...i o słowach jak kielichy pełne drobinek słodkich napojów... słodkich liter układających się w jeszcze słodsze słowa... w łańcuchy słów – lśniące i błyskające w żarze, jak fajerwerki w piersi, w brzuchu... – oplątujące świadomość, budzące instynkty... Każące zapomnieć o karach, pamiętać tylko obietnice...

Gorące, gorrrące usta, prawie parzące, piekące... słodkie jak maliny z anielskich ogrodów, nucące pikanterię jak oczyszczony z goryczy cynamon...

Wzdrygam się, wychodząc z gajów Edenu. Spadając na ziemię.

_Ał_

Powietrze które ucieka z moich ust, trzęsie się w spokojnej, znajomej przestrzeni. Czarny ołówek w ręku pożyczył kolor rzeczywistości wokół: jest ciemno. Noc przykryła swoim rozgwieżdżonym ciałem świat, spowiła go chłodnym woalem,

gdy spałem i tułałem się po bezkresach nienazwanych wysp archipelagu dziwów.

To chyba zbyt dziecięca nazwa. _Pora wydorośleć, Scor._

Ziewam, przeciągając się. Sztywne mięśnie dają o sobie znać, bo czuję niewygodne ciągnięcie. W dodatku, mój kręgosłup brzmi jak folia bąbelkowa.

Mmm, poprosiłbym o masaż, gdybym miał kogo.

Moje myśli uderzają o Albusa, natychmiast, jak przyciągnięte magnesem. Mrugam. Nie próbuję zobaczyć więcej w ciemności; to bardziej odgonienie nieproszonych gości z mojego umysłu.

Czemu jest taki niesforny?

Oszalał. Oszalałem.

Jestem jednym z nich. Jednym z szalenie zakochanych.

I chyba nie istnieje na to lekarstwo. Chyba jedyne co można zrobić, gdy się na to zachoruje, to zapomnieć o szansach na normalne życie i poddać się. Pozwolić sobie wpaść w te chciwe, niesprawiedliwe ramiona.

Czy w moim świecie istnieją takie ramiona? Czy Albus jest odpowiedzią na to pytanie?

Czy chciałbym, by był?

Czy chcę odkryć odpowiedź?

A może szesnaście lat to faktycznie zbyt wcześnie...

A może wcale nie. Może nie mam już wyboru. Może świat już wcisnął mi odpowiedź, nie czekając na moją zgodę. Podarował mi rozpakowany już prezent. _Szkatuła przeznaczenia została otwarta._

_Scorpiusie Malfoyu, nie strzeż się._

_I tak ci się nie uda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli ktoś tam jest... i czyta... i mu się podoba (lub nie)... i ma jakieś myśli/emocje/etc. odnośnie tego tu powyższego... to ja tu jestem i chętnie je poznam. Bo wiecie, zawsze miło wiedzieć, że się pisze nie _tylko_ dla siebie.


End file.
